gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Big Girls Don't Cry
}} Big Girls Don't Cry, en español Las chicas grandes no lloran, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Prom-asaurus. La versión original le pertenece a Fergie. Contexto de la canción Tras la molestia de Rachel por la candidatura de Finn y Quinn para rey y reina del baile de graduación, ella canta esta canción en el auditorio, donde Blaine y Kurt se le unen a medida que avanza la presentación. Finalmente, Rachel demuestra su descontento decidiendo no asistir al baile, cosa que es apoyada por Kurt y Blaine. Letra Rachel: Da Da Da Da The smell of your skin lingers on me now Your probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection baby To be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, Myself and I We´ve got some straightenin' out to do Rache y Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life Its time to be a big girl now Kurt y Blaine: And big girls don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry Rachel: The path that I'm walking I must go alone I must take the baby steps until I´m full grown Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to with you It's personal, Myself and I We´ve got some straightenin' out to do Rachel y Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life Its time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Kurt: Like the little school mate in the school yard We'll play jacks and uno cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine Blaine: Yes you can hold my hand if u want to Cause I want to hold yours too We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds Rachel: But its time for me to go home Its getting late and dark outside I need to be with myself in center, clarity, Peace, Serenity Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, Myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Rachel y Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don´t cry Don´t cry Don´t cry Don´t cry Rachel: La Da Da Da Da Da Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Prom-A-Saurus Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el Auditorio Categoría:Trios